List of Robokip characters
This is a list of characters who appear in Robokip. Main characters Kip Kip is a robot who was built by Gerald Hugoson so he could accomplish his longtime goal of completing an artificial intelligent robot, and Kip was the result. Kip has severe trouble trying to fit in, and often embarrasses himself when trying to interact with humans. Aliyah Aliyah Hugoson (pronounced "Ah-lie-ah") is an 8 year old girl, who volunteers as Kip's assistant. Occasionally coming off as egotistical and cocky, Aliyah is otherwise sweet minded, and has trouble hiding her feelings. She often likes to be "the boss" and taking centre stage and sees faults in other people. She is also strict with how she likes things and can be bossy and stubborn. Gerald Gerald Hugoson is Aliyah's 52 year old grandfather and Kip's creator, who is a crazy and hyperactive scientist. Significent characters Bert Bert is a very overweight friend of Aliyah, who is stupid, silly and is considered a distraction by the others. He is sometimes referred to as a joke character. Dolly Dolly is a friend of Aliyah who is very old fashioned for her age, and can be a nag at times. She is usually the victim of pranks. Mario Mario is another friend of Aliyah (boy, she has tons of boring friends, doesn't she?) who has an obsession with video games. Melanrie Melanrie is a very loyal friend of Aliyah, who is a black American girl. She seems to be a fan of hip hop and takes inspiration from urban artists. Pop Pop is a lightskinned Kuboian boy, and is Aliyah's best friend and love interest. Most of the other characters know about the latter, but Pop himself does not. He shows an extreme intense in classical music, and can play the violin. He is often nervous and has trouble making friends, or understanding when people are being sarcastic. Primary antagonists Lucifer Lucifer is a young scientist, and Gerald's rival. Despite claiming to have a high IQ, Lucifer isn't very clever, and often embarrasses himself when he fails his experiments. Jasmine Jasmine is an English girl, who is Aliyah's nemesis and Lucifier's niece. Jasmine is incredibly egotistical, insensitive and rude-minded. She is shown to act dishonestly and unfairly in order to get things done her way. She also tries to trick people at times, with Dolly and Pop being her victims the most. It is thought that she is lonely due to being highly disliked, and at times can be loyal towards Aliyah. Some episodes show Jasmine to be very salty, and a severely bad loser. Minor characters Alicia Alicia is Aliyah's 25 year old mother and Gerald's daughter. Alicia spoils her daughter badly, and always backs her up when she is in trouble with teachers. She often tries to make herself sound like a very interesting person by making up lies. Dennis Dennis is Aliyah's dad and Alicia's ex-boyfriend, who spoils his daughter just as much as her mother does. He works at an oil rig, and has a lot of money in his account that he never uses. Despite the fact that he and Alicia are no longer in a relationship, it is presumed they still have feelings for each other. Ashanti Ashanti is Pop's stereotypically tomboyish twin sister, who plays football and hates the colour pink. She oftens like to make pratical jokes that Aliyah finds very unfunny. Lydia Lydia is Pop's 44 year old mother, who is extremely overprotective and treats her children like toddlers. She often unintentionally embarrasses Pop, and is jealous about Alicia, for being younger and "better looking" than her. Evan Evan is Pop's 47 year old father and Lydia's husband, who is very posh. He often complains about children of this generation having too much. It is presumed he knew Alicia when she was a child. Other characters Cue Cue is a robot that belongs to Melanrie. She isn't good at looking after him. He only has a round head, two wheels for feet and an antenna. It is unknown why and how he was created. Man with White Shirt A man wearing a white shirt appears and make several cameos every episode (usually two). His name has never been confirmed, and he is often only seen in the background for a second. His activities often involve him performing unusual dancing, getting chased by people or big objects or running around in circles. Trivia Man Trivia Man is a TV presenter who is seen in various areas throughout the series. He often appears out of nowhere, and interrupts the characters to tell them unrelated facts before walking off-screen. His real name has never been confirmed, and it appears the characters do not know his name either. Unnamed grandmother Aliyah's unnamed grandmother was Gerald's wife, who died before the events of the series. Although her name has not been confirmed, it has been told that she died on 2nd October, 2015, at the age of 51. It has not been explained how she died. Cast * Aliyah is voiced by Jaylyn Steed. * Gerald is voiced by Russel Winfield. * Pop is voiced by Averill Michael. * Lucifer is voiced by Mhan McKulloe. * Trivia Man is voiced by Jayson Nash. In case anybody is wondering, I used a name generator for this, as I'm not good at coming up with names. Trivia * Kip refers to himself as an "it", whilst most of the other characters on the show refer to him as a "he". * Cue's beeping was created using a Bee Gees Rhythm Machine toy keyboard from the 1970's. * Early planning sheets show that Bert, at one point, had a completely different personality. * Aliyah's grandmother's date of death, 2nd October, 2015, is a reference to the day A3 Network rebranded. Category:Robokip